


best drink I take is when I'm sippin' you

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trope Subversion, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Phil is a barista who is allergic to coffee and hates his job - Dan hates coffee but orders it anyway because he likes Philwritten for the phandomficfests: trope subversion flash fest





	best drink I take is when I'm sippin' you

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and probably not too on par - but I tried :)

“Large hot vanilla latte with soy!”

Phil winced as the words were yelled right next to his ear. He would never understand why the orders had to be shouted when there were only four people working and they were all in a 20 foot radius of each other. He moved to the espresso machine and worked on getting the shots ready. 

His movements were a bit robotics and automatic; he’d been doing this for 6 months now, and had discovered a while ago that there wasn’t much thrill in pressing grinded coffee beans into a portafilter and watching water filter through it. He steamed the soy milk and pumped flavor into a cup, hands moving on their own while his brain thought back to the dreadful Lit paper he was supposed to have finished for Monday but he hadn’t even started yet.

“Large hot vanilla latte with soy for -” he read the name sloppily written on the cup - “Henry.”

Henry was a grumpy looking business man who yanked the drink quickly from Phil’s outreached hand and stomped towards the exit. Phil did his best not to show how annoyed this made him and turned back towards the counter to wait for the next order.

“Hey Phil, can you take the till over? Maddi is going on break and I have to run to the bathroom,” Mae asked. 

Phil nodded and did his best to keep a neutral facial expression. The till was the worst place to be; most customers were brash and rude and didn’t tip. At least at the espresso machine he didn’t have to interact with anyone other than to have them take their drink and occasionally yell if he messed it up. He took his place at the front and waited for their next customer. 

He didn’t have to wait long, soon a tall brunette was approaching the counter. 

Phil was staring - he knew he was but he couldn’t quite help it. The boy was all long legs and broad shoulders, and he had warm brown eyes that matched the mop of curls atop his head. When he reached the counter and smiled shyly at Phil, dimples appeared in his cheeks and Phil’s heart stuttered a little. 

“Hello, welcome to ‘Cool Beans’ how can I help you?”

The boy snorted and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.”

Phil shook his head, a smile appearing on his lips for the first time that day.

“No it’s okay. It’s like the dumbest name ever. Sounds more like a bean factory than a coffee shop honestly.”

The boy laughed loudly, his dimples making another appearance and Phil smiled widely. 

“So what can I get for you today?” Phil asked, aware of the fact that they had just been standing there for several minutes already.

“Um, what do you suggest? What’s your favorite drink?”

“Uhh -” Phil hesitated, “the vanilla lattes are really popular. And since it’s so hot we can make it iced so it’s cold.”

“Okay,” the boy nodded.

“Name?” Phil asked, reaching for an clear cup. 

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“Your name, to put on the cup,” Phil said with a little chuckle.

“Ohh! Dan,” he said, a blush staining his cheeks. 

This made him even more cute and Phil had to look away to avoid saying something stupid like ‘will you marry me?’ 

He busied himself with making Dan’s drink since Rory was working the drive thru and Mae had apparently gotten lost on her way back from the bathroom. 

“So, how long have you worked here?” Dan asked quietly, peeking his long neck over the espresso machine to watch Phil work.

“Just a little over 6 months. I’m working here while I go to Uni.”

“What are you studying?”

“Video Post-production and Visual Effects,” Phil said, blushing a little. Talking about his degree always made him a bit nervous. He actually really liked his degree and tended to go on a tangent if someone let him.

“That sounds so cool! I’m going for Law,” he replied a little glumly. 

Phil quirked his eyebrows. 

“You don’t seem the lawyer type,” he said warmly.

Dan blushed but smiled. “I’m not really, but it sounds impressive and my parents approve,” he said shrugging.

Phil nodded in understanding, putting the lid on Dan’s drink and reaching over the counter to hand it to him.

“Anything else I can get for you?”

Dan’s cheeks turned crimson and he looked down at his shoes before replying.

“Um - maybe, your number?” he mumbled quietly.

Phil grinned so wide he felt his jaw pop in protest.

“Okay.”

He reached for an empty cup and scribbled his name and number onto it and handed it to Dan.

“I can’t wait to hear from you,” Phil said happily.

“You will, don’t worry,” Dan said. 

He waved goodbye and left, leaving Phil to stare for a moment before realizing there was another customer waiting not so patiently.

***

Dan texted that night, just as awkward and adorable as he was in person. They talked for hours before Phil admitted that he needed to go to sleep so he could make it to his 8am class the next day. 

From Dan: _’so do you think that you’d maybe like to go get a cup of coffee with me tomorrow when you’re done with class?’_

From Phil: _Like a date?_

Phil held his breath and pressed send. It was risky, but what could it hurt right?

From Dan: _exactly like a date_

Phil let out a happy squeal and replied that he would love to. They arranged a time and place and Phil laid down in bed, excited for coffee for the first time in his life.

***

Phil sat in one of the plush armchairs in Starbucks and scrolled through the apps on his phone. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and smiled widely when he saw it was Dan. He was wearing a fuzzy black jumper and Phil could see a glint of a copper hoop in his ear. He smiled widely as he approached, feeling more than a little enamored.

“Sorry I’m late,” Dan said sitting down.

“No problem at all!” Phil said.

They didn’t say anything for a moment, just smiled at each other a little awkwardly, but fond. 

“So do you want to go order a coffee? Vanilla lattes are your favorite right?”

Phil hesitated. He felt guilty, accepting a date to a coffee place when he couldn't even have coffee.

“Um - I actually don’t drink coffee. I’m allergic.”

He expected Dan to be angry, or maybe annoyed, but instead Dan just laughed loudly, throwing his head back and slapping a hand to his thigh.

“That’s kind of hilarious. I hate coffee. I never drink it. I asked you here cause I figured you liked coffee.”

“What?” Phil asked incredulously, letting out a laugh of his own. “Why did you order a coffee then yesterday? Why did you even come in to a coffee shop?” 

“Honestly? I’ve been walking by that coffee shop for a months and I kept seeing you inside and I thought you were really cute. And yesterday you suggested that coffee and I thought that was your favorite so I just went with it. I feel bad but I didn’t even drink it. I had to throw it in the bin.”

Phil laughed again, affection blooming in his chest.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else? Cause I really wanna continue the date, but I don’t think I could choke down a coffee and I don’t think it’s safe for you to.”

“Yes please. I’m actually pretty hungry. Burgers?” Phil asked, hoping beyond hope that Dan wasn’t going to tell him that he was actually a vegetarian, and unfortunately this just wasn’t going to work out.

“Oh my god, yes!” Dan said enthusiastically. 

He stood up and reached for Phil’s hand. Phil took it and followed Dan out of the building, their hands still clasped. 

“You’re not secretly like a vegan or something right?” Phil asked. He was rewarded with Dan’s loud laugh again.

“No. From today forward, I promise I won’t order food or beverages that I don’t actually enjoy.”

The potential of more time with Dan made Phil’s heart thump happily, and if that time was far away from a coffee shop, that was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @tobieallison  
> pillowfort: @t_hens


End file.
